


Paths

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Book Quote Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: “Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?”





	

He thought his life was his own, that the choices he made were his alone. Were they really, though? Circumstances may have pushed him in the direction that he went, but did he choose to remain on that path?

He thought it was his choice to remain an assassin for as long as he did, he thought he chose the target that was planned to be his last, and he thought his decision to live was his own as well.

But what if that was not what truly happened? What if his steps through life were not his own, but those of a path determined long before his time.

_Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?_

Perhaps Zevran Arainai was just another victim of fate.


End file.
